


Heads or Tails

by DarkLovesLight



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Fluff, mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2291219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLovesLight/pseuds/DarkLovesLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>' Santana dropped her stuff, inhaling the scent of the ocean while closing her eyes and enjoying both the warmth of the sun on her face and the breeze playing with her hair.<br/>The crunching of sand beneath feet removed her from blissful enjoyment: “San, are you sure about this?”<br/>Grinning she turned and faced her girlfriend: “Baby, the coast is clear, quite literary,” she motioned around her, where there was not a soul in sight, smugly adding: “Have a little faith.” '</p>
<p>Mermaid!Quinn  and Santana go to the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heads or Tails

 

 

Santana dropped her stuff, inhaling the scent of the ocean while closing her eyes and enjoying both the warmth of the sun on her face and the breeze playing with her hair.

The crunching of sand beneath feet removed her from blissful enjoyment: “San, are you sure about this?”

Grinning she turned and faced her girlfriend: “Baby, the coast is clear, quite literary,” she motioned around her, where there was not a soul in sight, smugly adding: “Have a little faith.”

Quinn cocked her head to the side, eying the brunette for a moment before smiling and resigning to this crazy idea: “Fine.”

She dropped her stuff as well and Santana lazily sat down in the sand, leaning backwards on her elbows to admire the show that was about to commence.

"Pervert," Quinn said under her breath in faux annoyance to which Santana only wiggled her eyebrows before she reached for the hem of her shirt.

Santana bit her lip to stifle a groan bubbling up in the back of her throat as more and more of delicious milky skin came into view with each piece of clothing that Quinn carefully discarded until she stood fully naked, her toes digging into the soft sand as the chilly sea breeze caressed her skin.

"Fuck me," Santana muttered before she could stop herself because her brain was momentarily overheated by the scene before her.

Quinn looked over her shoulder, grinning cheekily: "I'll be back."

"You better," Santana grumbled under her breath, watching the sway of Quinn's hip as the blonde approached the sea.

Santana kept her eyes locked on Quinn for as long as she could, until all she could see was a top of dirty blonde hair before disappearing completely after which she let out a small sigh and laid back on the towel - if she was here, she might as well tan.

~0~0~

Santana was officially bored.

Quinn had been away for almost two hours and there was no way of knowing when she would be back - mermaids couldn't communicate for shit, especially with land walkers as Quinn so fondly called her when she was teasing.

Santana pushed herself up on her elbows, peering along the horizon, hoping to see Quinn's head pop up somewhere.

She huffed disappointed when she couldn't spot anything out of the ordinary, frowning at the vast blueness of the sea, silently cursing her.

Quinn was a halfie and although she lived most of her time on land among the land walkers, she was still a mermaid and from time to time she needed to swim in the ocean to stay healthy.

Quinn had tried to explain it as a feeling, a kind of pull in her body that told her it was time to go for a swim and then she would be good for a while.

"Fuck Mother Sea," Santana muttered grumpily, digging her feet in the sand and grinning lightly knowing Quinn would've surely scolded her if she had heard.

She was about to lie back down and close her eyes, to hopefully make time go faster when she heard a shout behind her.

Turning around she caught sight of a big white board and flashy red swim shorts, smiling despite herself when Puck, her ex-boyfriend, came closer, jamming his surfboard in the sand before letting himself fall next to her with a smirk: "Hello, my freakishly hot lady friend."

Santana rolled her eyes at his antics: "Freakishly hot?"

He wiggled his eyebrows in a way that he thought made him look seductive but was actually making him look like a 13 year old boy: "Absolutely, especially since you started banging the hot blonde, you know if you ever need a third- aaw!"

She had punched him on the arm, cutting him off before it got too perverted: "Quinn doesn't even like you," she said for good measure, hoping it would go through his thick skull that although she found his attitude weirdly sweet, Quinn did not.

"That's because she hasn't had a taste of the Puckesaurus yet," he said, puffing up his chest and flexing his muscles at her: "If you just told her how awesome I am in the sack, I'm sure.."

She held up her hand, really not wanting to imagine Quinn and him doing what she had once done with him: "Why would she settle for something less?" she said both challengingly and teasingly.

Puck laughed loudly, tipping his head in defeat before launching off in a disgusting array of sexual question about her love life, to which she amusedly declined to answer but at least with Puck around she wouldn't get bored again.

~0~0~

Quinn looked from the water at the scene playing out on the beach, a melodious laugh reaching her ears over the waves mixed with the annoying sound of Puck's voice.

What was he doing with her or a far more interesting question: what was _she_ doing with him?

~0~0~

Although she was having quite a pleasant time, she kept glancing in the direction of the sea because surely Quinn had to be bobbing around there somewhere, waiting for Puck to leave so she could come ashore.

Puck must've noticed because suddenly he stood up, brushing the remaining sand of his shorts and taking his board under his arm: "I'm gonne hit some waves at the Bay when there's still some light left, let you get back to your tanning alone like a creepy loner."

He bent down, giving her a kiss on the cheek and dodging her playful swat before jogging of along the beach.

When she was certain he was out of sight and beyond hearing distance, she sprang up and sprinted to the shoreline, holding her hands in a cone around her mouth and taking a deep breath, ready scream so loud that even if Quinn was sleeping at the bottom of the ocean she would hear it.

The sound got stuck in her throat however when Quinn emerged from between the waves, her jaw hanging loosely in awe when she watched the beads of water run down naked milky curves and her mouth going dry.

Being caught up with the way Quinn's muscles rippled when she walked and all the dirty thoughts springing to mind, Santana didn't noticed the deep scowl marring the blonde's beautiful features.

Only when the girl passed her without so much as a glance did Santana snap out of the haze of horniness, turning around confused and asking: "Babe, are you alright?"

Quinn paused for a moment but then continued pulling her shirt over her head, tersely answering: "Fine," before turning away and marching towards where they parked the car.

Santana frowned, picking up the rest of their stuff and jogging after her girlfriend.

~0~0~

Quinn was waiting by the car when Santana finally caught up with her, a little out of breath, a thin sheen of sweat making her skin shimmer in the sunlight: "Quinn, what's wrong?" she asked, keeping her gaze locked on her girlfriend, even when she threw their stuff in the trunk of the car.

"Nothing, I just want to go home," Quinn tensely answered, her hand already reaching out for the door handle.

Santana however had different ideas and slammed the door Quinn had just opened shut immediately, keeping her hand on the metal: "There's something and you will tell me."

"Santana, I'm not in the mood for this," Quinn hissed and she was sure that anyone would've cowered under the glare she was giving Santana who was however unfortunately unaffected by it.

"I _was_ in the mood until you decided to be a total bitch for no reason."

Quinn saw red, actually growling: "Santana, let me open the door."

"Not until you tell me what's got you acting like a stuck-up princess for no reason," Santana knew she was treading on thin ice but she also knew if she didn't get it out of Quinn now, it would buried and she would never hear about it again.

Quinn's eyes narrowed dangerously and she spoke in a low voice through gritted teeth: "I am not a stuck-up princess."

"Well," Santana crossed het arm in front of her chest, keeping her eyes locked: "You could've fooled me."

She was startled when Quinn punch the side of the car with her closed fist, making the vehicle sway a little on its tires: "I hurried," she hissed.

"I know..-" Santana began, her attitude deflating at the admission.

"I _never_ see my family and I hurried," Quinn practically yelled, guilt seeping into her tone: "Because you had looked at me and made suggestive remarks so I hurried because I thought we could…" She trailed off, a slight blush tinting her cheeks, making her look utterly adorable but when she looked back at Santana, her eyes were all flaming fury: "But then I find you with _him_!"

Realization dawned on Santana at that moment and she smiled while rolling her eyes: "That's what this is about?"

Quinn didn't answer, clenching her jaws together and suddenly hearing how utterly and completely jealous and needy she sounded, her eyes falling down to the sand, angry fists at her side.

"Baby..," Santana cooed gently, placing her hands on Quinn's hips, inching closer and trying to catch her eyes: "You have nothing to worry about, that's over. You know that, right?"

Quinn let out a non-committal sound, looking anywhere but Santana, because she knew, they had talked about it at length.

"You know Puck," Santana continued, pressing her body against Quinn's, their touching bellies sending enjoyable warmth through her body: "He likes to stick his dick in anything with boobs and who can really blame him, I have a nice pair of 'em."

At that Quinn snorted and looked up, appreciating the fact that Santana was trying to make her feel better when she was really the one at fault: "I'm sorry for being.. you know.."

Santana's eyes softened: "You want to know what I thought about the whole time you were away?" he voice was raw and breathy, making the hair on the back of Quinn's neck stand up and her throat dry, nodding shakily.

Santana leaned in close, whispering into the blonde's ear: "I was thinking about how much I had wanted to pull you back, thrown you to the ground and fucked you right there in the sand, long and hard until you screamed so loud that even your family would've been able to hear."

A strangled moan escaped Quinn's throat and she lets out a shuddery breath as Santana's fingers trailed along her spine, dipping in between the knots of bone.

Santana repositioned them, pressing Quinn against the cold metal of the car and attaching her mouth to the tense column of Quinn's neck, placing open-mouthed kisses and teasingly nibbling, grinning when Quinn angled her head up, giving her more room to assault.

Smiling into the white skin, Santana breathed: "You'd like that wouldn't you?" Her fingers dug into the supple flesh of Quinn's hips: "I'd fuck you so hard the whole world would know that you're _mine_ ," she growled, pressing her entire body against Quinn's to emphasize.

Quinn's head dropped down at that, capturing Santana's lips, allowing the brunette's tongue to enter her mouth and dominate her own, focusing on the way Santana's hips were gyrating into her at a steady rhythm.

In her haste to the car Quinn had only managed to put on the bottom half of her bikini and the subtle friction of Santana's bikini clad breast against her own made her nipple harden, sending small jolts of pleasure down her midriff and settling between her thighs.

She pulled away a moment later, taking in some much needed air and trying desperately not to let her moans escape.

If she wasn't so turned on she would laugh at the fact that they were basically dry-humping each other against the side of Santana's car but then the brunette flexed the muscle in her thigh and sucked on the weak spot at the junction of Quinn's neck and shoulder and she lost it, rolling her hips frantically into Santana's.

"Yes!" she hissed into Santana's ear, biting the lobe as she came closer and closer to her climax, her movements becoming erratic and messy, panting over and over again: "San, San, San."

A final hard push threw her over the edge and her head fell back, a silent cry dying in her throat as let the pleasure overtake her.

Santana watched in awe for a moment, certain that Quinn was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, especially in this moment.

Slowing her thrusts, she placed gentle kisses along her girlfriend's collar bone, feeling her breathing even out slowly as she came down the high.

When clear hazel eyes met her, she smirked widely, wiggling her eyebrows: "That was fucking hot."

Quinn grinned in response, her hands caressing up and down Santana's side, leaning heavily against the side of the car, completely convinced she would cave through her shaky legs: "It was adequate," her smile widened as Santana's eyebrow raised: "Not really scream-worthy if you ask me," Quinn continued, ignoring the way her voice sounded breathless and the aftermath of her orgasm still had her twitching slightly.

"Really," Santana mused, eyes narrowing as she leaned back into her girlfriend, gently rubbing the tops of their noses together.

Quinn hummed, her eyes shining with mirth as she regarded the other woman, letting her nails teasingly scrape along Santana's hip to her stomach, feeling the muscles clench beneath her fingers.

"I should rectify that, shouldn't I?" Santana whispered hotly, definitely affected by Quinn's wandering hands.

"Please," the blonde breathed out, responding vigorously when Santana surged forward and caught her lips in a bruising kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please feel free to leave a comment and tell me what you think!


End file.
